New Twins on the Block
by The Moonlight's Path
Summary: Massie and Claire Block are the new kids at BOCD High. This can only end in Drama. It hasn't even been a month and they not only have the alpha status in their reach but they also have the two hottest boys drooling over them. On hold!
1. Summary

**HEY Guys I hope you guys like my story it's my first so don't be too hard on me!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE!!!! (But I wish I did!)**

Massie and Claire Block are starting there first year at High School at Westchester. The Twins are in for a lot of trouble when they realize that the two hottest boys (Derek Harrington and Cam Fisher) in school have a crush on them. But what will happen with the twins don't like them. Alicia and Dylan two of the most popular and pretty girls have a crush on the guys too. They will not let anyone stand in their way of getting what thy want, but like they say there is always a first!

**A/n I not doing the summary in the traditional clique way completely but kind of differently! Hope you like it!!**

Massie: She just started High School!! And is totally excited for both her sister and herself (her sister's not that happy about it) She wants to show everyone who the Alphas are won't let anything come in her way!

Claire: Unlike Massie she is super annoyed that she had to move. In New Jersey Massie and her had very thing hot boyfriends, invites to ever party, and best of all the whole school had worshipped them. She just couldn't understand why they had it MOVE!!!!!

Alicia: She can not believe Massie and Claire have not only stolen the hearts of the two hottest (not to mention the biggest players) guys in school but they are now after her Alpha status. But then again in is THE ALICIA we are talking about!

Dylan: Is Alicia's beta and will do anything to stay on her good side but when she sees how horribly Alicia treats the Twins she realizes that maybe she doesn't really like her all that much

Kristen: It probably the nicest girl known to man. But way is she hanging out with the meanest girls on earth? What will she do after she meets the Twins?

-------------------------------------------------BOYS--------------------------------------------------

Derek Harrington: Is the biggest player alive, but when he sees how Massie treats him (like a piece of crap) he decides that this might be the first girl that he actually really loves. But how far will he go to get her?

Cam Fisher: He is Derek's best friend and doesn't get why he is so into this Massie girl and is acting all weird. Although when she meets Claire he falls head over heels for her. Could it really be? Had the untamable Cam Fisher actually been tamed!!!!

Josh: Has a huge crush on Alicia. He loves everything about her, from her Ralph Laurens to her amazing comebacks. But, when he sees how mean she is to the Twins he thinks he might be having second thoughts

**Ok so the other guys are in the story but they are not as important so I didn't feel like writing about them**

**Ps everyone at school calls Massie and Claire the Twins and they are fraternal twins so that means Massie stills has her brown hair and amber eyes while Claire still has her blond hair and blue eyes! **


	2. Because When I Arrive

**A/n k so this chapter is the day before school starts so none of the other characters but Massie and Claire are really in this chapter or will they? Hope YOU Like IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Ps thanks so much for the reviews!!! **

Because When I Arrive

Block Residence

Westchester

"Claire, Claire get the hell up now!!!!!!" Massie screamed into a sleeping Claire's ear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WHAT!" Claire shouted at her really, really pissed, "Can't you see that some of us unlike you are sleeping!"

"Uh suck it up Claire and just get up!" Massie told her rolling her eyes, "We're here!"

Getting out of the car the Massie and Claire Block saw their new home. It was very; very big in fact the word big wouldn't even begin to describe it. This house was extravagant and gorgeous.

"OH!!" Massie shrieked

"MY!!" Claire exclaimed standing next to her.

"GAWD!!!" They were now both screaming while the jumped around in circles

They soon raced in to see their new house and to find their rooms.

**(A/n so their parents already have their room picked out but nothing was in them!)**

**Claire's Room**

Claire's room is super big. The walls are colored aqua like her eyes and it has a huge bay window. When she pushed the curtain aside she saw her amazing view. From room \you could see the whole backyard, which was HUGE!

Pulling her curtains closed Claire scanned the room. She had no idea where she would start to unpack. She sighed as she dragged a huge box marked 'clothes' over to her closet and started to unpack.

It wasn't that she didn't like it here. Sure the house is great and she has an ah-mazing room, but it just still didn't feel like home to her. She had to leave very thing behind coming here, her amazing friends, her extremely cute boyfriend, and not to mention her killer wardrobe (Some how Massie convinced her that they should get a whole new wardrobe for their first year in high school at a different school). Now it was like starting all over again and Claire had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy.

Slowly she started to unpack and decorate her room. After a few hours she was finally finished. She had to admit she did a pretty good job. Her closet was filled with the very few clothes she had brought with her. The queen sized bed was perfectly made with blue and white bed sheets as well as about a million blue and white pillows set up on the bed. Her desk was white with a Mac computer on it. Quickly looking around the room she made sure that everything was put away. With that she headed off to Massie's room

**Massie's Room**

"WOW!" Massie jumped at the sound of her sister's voice," Massie your room looks great!'

"Really, you think so?" Massie asked still not convinced.

"Most definitely"

Massie's room was almost just like Claire's but where as Claire's room was all blue and white; Massie's room was white and purple. Although unlike Claire, Massie's closet was completely empty!

"Wow Mass you really meant it when you said you weren't going to bring any of you clothes" Claire said astonished looking at Massie's closet

"Well DUH!" Massie was now looking for her purse,"You didn't think I would actually take my old clothes with me did you. Besides we are going shopping!"

"Mass I hate to burst your bubble but we don't even know where the mall is. "

"I think I can help you with that." The girls spun around only to find their dad standing by the doorway," Since both of you don't know this place so well we decided that we would get you guys a driver" he continued, " In fact I believe he is waiting outside for you."

"K we're going LOVE YOU DAD!" they shouted as they ran out the door.

**Westchester Mall**

"Ralph Lauren!" Massie said as they walked though the doors of the mall arguing over what store they would go to.

"Marc Jacobs!"

"Ralph Lauren!"

"Marc Jacobs!"

"OK fine I give up Marc Jacobs it is!" Massie said, "But we go to Ralph Lauren next!"

The twins entered the Marc Jacobs store and immediately got to work

Mission: Find perfect High School outfit

After about a hour the girls had bought 3 bags, 5 outfits, and at least 10 different types of sunglasses…each!

"Hey Claire I'm going to go to Starbucks to get something to drink want me to get you something." Massie asked Claire

"Sure, anything's fine!" Claire called back, "I'll probably be in Forever 21"

**(A/n K so I like really want to get to the Starbucks part so I won't be talking about Claire till the end on the chapter or maybe not even till the next one)**

**Starbucks**

**Westchester Mall**

"Hey, I'd like two double chocolate chip frappachinos please." Massie ordered.

"Anything else?" The really cute waiter asked her.

She quickly said no and he got her frappachinos. Just as she was about to leave she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around she sees a really cute that looked about her age. He had blond hair and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hey I'm Derrick." He causally said to her not even caring that he had no idea who he was talking to.

"Hey, I don't care." Massie said as she tried to leave, but he catches her by the wrist and he has a really strong grip. Massie tried to break free, but his grip was just too strong, "What do you want!?" she screamed at him.

"Come on now you don't have to yell." This Derrick person was really starting to get on her nerves, "All I want is your phone number." He said so confidently almost as if he knew that she was going to give it to him.

Massie knew that the only way to get away from him was to give him her number.

After a sigh Massie finally said," Ok, fine but you have to let me go first!"

He immediately let go, but Massie just got an idea.

She then asked him for a pen. He told her to stay right there had he went to get a pen.

_Man, this guy is really stupid!!_ She thought to herself as she quickly jotted down a note which she asked a kind lady to give to Derrick. Then before he could turn around she bolted from the store.

**(I'm going to like talk about Derrick for like 5 seconds)**

"Hey where did she go?" Derrick wondered out loud. A second later a kind lady came up to him and asked if he was Derrick.

Confused he said," Um yeah why?"

"Well there was this girl that just left and she asked me to give this to you." She said hand him a piece of paper.

"Thanks." He said as he walked away.

The note said:

_WOW you're really stupid you know that! I hope you realize you're not getting my phone number anytime soon. Uh and also next time you ask a girl for her phone number make sure you have a pen with you and not to mention know her name!!_

Derrick just stood rereading the letter in complete shock! This girl was really different, not only had she just told the hottest guy in school that he was really stupid, but she was also totally not into him. Unlike the other girls at school who would be die to get him to ask them out! He was in complete, utter shock. _Wow _he thought _Wow!_

Derrick never felt like this before, it almost felt as if he 'The Derrick Harrington biggest player of all time' had actually had a crush on girl he never really meet. He didn't even know her know her name!!

**(K back to Massie and Claire also cam and Claire don't meet till they go to school.)**

"Hey Claire!" Massie shouted just as she saw Claire come out of Forever 21.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been like want 30 minutes since you left! You could have at least called!" Claire yelled at her. Since she was a couple hours older Claire sometimes acted like a mom. Massie loved to take advantage of this.

"Sorry mommy!" she said mockingly

"Whatever we have to go. Dad said we have to come home because his co-worker and their family are coming for dinner."

"Wait, but that's not fair I hardly bought anything!" Massie say wining like a baby.

"Chill I got you a dress for the dinner, and we can go shopping later promise." Claire replied.

They soon called their driver and headed home.

**Block Residence **

**Westchester**

"WE'RE HOME!!" the girls screamed as they walked though the doors.

"It's about time the Harrington's are going to be here any minute! Now get changed." Their dad told then.

"K, K fine but you are these Harrington people?" Massie asked really confused.

"Remember I told you before we left the Mall?" Claire resorted

"Are we taking about the co-worker people?"

"JUST GO UPSTAIRS AND GET DRESSED!!!" their father shouted, which was weird because he rarely ever shouted at them. So the went upstairs without another word.

"Girls come down they're here!" William Block (Father) shouted as he opened the door.

"Coming daddy!" Claire called back in an innocent little voice as she walked down the stairs.

She then turned her attention to the Harrington family and politely said, "Hi, I'm Claire. My sister, Massie, is still getting ready, but she will be down in a few. Why don't y'all come in?"

After the came they all introduced themselves to Claire, and went off to the dinning table.

Massie came down right as they were about to start eating.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she entered the dining door.

"Its ok honey way don't I introduce you to everyone." Her dad said as she sat down, "This is my co-worker and also one of my best friends Fred Harrington."

**(I like totally made Fred up because I don't know his real name hee hee)**

Mr. Harrington kindly held out his hand and she shook it.

"And this is his wife Barbra Harrington and their son…" but Massie wasn't listening anymore for two reasons. One she knew already knew Derrick and two she knew that the worst night of her life had just started.

After dinner William asked Claire to clear the table and Massie to give Derrick the grand tour. She would have protested if there weren't over a dozen eyes one her. So with a sigh she led him into the living room to start the tour.

"So we meet again _Massie_!" he whispered in her ear emphasizing her name.

**Ok so that's the end of the chapter… Tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be about the tour and the first day of school. Claire and Cam will finally meet in the chapter!! Yay!**

**The poll is still up so if you want to pick who Massie and Claire's GIRL BFF will be? Then VOTE!!! I already started working on the next chapter so it should be up in a week or so!! **

**Uh and ps I really stink at making up disses so if you know any good one please tell me!!!!**


	3. Lets Get It Started

**Hey again thanks so much for all the reviews!!! Sorry I couldn't get this up earlier!! I was kinda busy! I hope you like this chapter!! Uh and the poll is still up because Kristen and Dylan just meet them! Anyway what did you guys think of the real PS I Loathe you!?!?!**

"Seriously Derrick, what do you want from me?" Massie practically screamed. "And don't you dare say 'Your number' because if you do I swear I will hurt you!"

"Wait was that a threat or a promise?" Derrick chuckled," Because you do realize that I wouldn't mind if you decide to pounce on me."

"You really need to deflate your ego." Massie snapped," Oh and newsflash, no one likes a guy that can't stop flirting!"

Massie then spun on her heals and started to walk of, hoping that Derrick would have to leave soon. Just as she was about to open the door to the den (that's where everyone was) she felt someone grab her by the waist. Then she looked up to see that is was she saw Derrick. She would have screamed but his hand was over her mouth. Instead she started to kick. Derrick was really strong though. He carried away from the den so their parents couldn't hear then. When he was finally sure they couldn't be heard he let her go.

"GOD DERRICK WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?" Massie screamed.

"I thought that you were supposed to be giving me a tour of the house?" He said in a very innocent voice.

"Cut the shit Derrick. You are the world biggest most fu…" Massie was interrupted by her parents.

"Massie, Derrick is leaving can you please come here." Her dad had said.

"Sure dad we're coming!" Massie called and than ran to them, sure enough Derrick had followed.

"Well it was nice meeting you Derrick." Her mother said in a really sweet voice causing Massie to mentally gag.

"You to Mrs. Block, I had fun." He said this last part looking at Massie.

Right as they were about to leave, Derrick leaned in so that his mouth was right by Massie's ear and then he whispered. "I guess I'll have to take a rain check on that tour." Then quickly pecked her cheek and walked through the doors.

Massie just stood there as they left. Her mouth now hung open and her eyes were so wide open that it would seem that they were about to pop out of her head!

"Well that was nice don't you think?" William said and she snapped back into reality.

_NO it was not fun in fact that was probably the worst night of my life!! _Massie thought but of course she didn't say that. So instead she said, "Yeah it was fun."

Massie then excused herself and ran upstairs, praying that Claire wasn't following her. She didn't want to take the risk to turn around. So, she just kept walking. Claire wasn't far behind, she could tell by the foot steps. She started to pick up her pace, although she knew that she was going to have to face Claire at some point, she thought she could maybe put it off.

_OK I can make it. I'm almost there. _Massie thought as she reached for her room. She was so close but at the last minute Claire ran past her and stood in front of the mirror.

"Come on Claire move!" Massie shouted.

"No way not until I get some I get some info!" Claire replied just as loud.

"What info?!"

"Don't act dumb Mass; you know what I'm talking about!" Claire saw Massie's fake confused face, "Derrick!"

Massie knew this was coming but was hoping Claire would let it go. Claire loved to play matchmaker. You'd think for such a smart kid she would leave people's love lives alone. But, Claire can't stay away from a good 'Love Story' as she calls it.

"Gawd, Claire do you always have to be so noisy?!"

"AH HA, so something did happen!"

"Shut up and no nothing happened. In fact I think he is the biggest LOSER known to man and I'm pretty sure that he has a biggest ego too." Massie partly screamed.

"Wow Mass, isn't that a little harsh."

"No, it's not enough." Massie pushed Claire out of her way and as she slammed her door she heard Claire say, "K but if you want to talk my door is always open."

Tuesday 5:30 am

Block Residence

Westchester

"Massie get up NOW!!" Massie's mom was screaming and shaking her.

"Mom really school does start till 8 o'clock." Massie said throwing a pillow over her face.

"Yes I know but Derrick's parents offered to give you and Claire a ride but they have soccer practice at 6:30 so you have to get up early." Her mom explained.

"Fine I'm up... wait did you say Derrick!"

"Yes who did you think I said? Anyway can you please wake up Claire?" Kendra said as she walked out of the room.

_Damn this guy is going to ruin my mornings!!_ Massie thought walking into Claire's room.

She knew Claire wouldn't wake up so instead she walked into her bathroom and fill a bucket with freezing cold water and took it to Claire's bed.

"Claire get up!" Massie screamed!

"GO AWAY!!" Claire said even louder. She was not a morning person.

"Fine but you asked for it!" Massie said as she took the bucket of water and dumped it on Claire. This got her up.

"HOLY SHIT MASSIE YOU BETTER RUN!!" Massie did, there was no way she would want to Claire be anywhere near Claire in the morning.

__________________________________________________30 minutes LATER!!________________________________________________________

"Claire, Massie come down your ride is here." There mom shouted.

"We're coming!" Massie called racing down the stairs and out the door.

"Where is your sister?" Her mom screamed at her just as she was about to open the door to the car.

"She is coming!"

"No she is here!" Claire said from behind her, "And she is going to kick Massie's ASS!"

"OMG I'm so scared!" Massie said sarcastically as Claire came to the car. They both got in and Claire slammed the door.

"Morning girls." Derrick said trying to break the silences.

"Whatever." Massie said.

"Well we have to make one more stop before we go to school." Derrick told them. Well mostly to Massie

"Whatever." Massie said again.

They soon pulled up to house that was as big as their's if not bigger. The door swung open. There stood a boy that was about 6.1 with dark hair. But, what caught the Twin attention were his one green and one blue eye.

"Hey Derrick!" he said looking pointy at the girls.

"Hey, I'd like to introduce you to Massie and Claire Block. This is Cam." Derrick explained.

"Hi I'm Cam, like Derrick said." Cam said to them, but you wouldn't think so because he was just looking at Claire.

Claire noticed and quickly responded," I don't care!!!"

"What's her problem?" Cam whispered to Massie.

"She is not a morning person" Massie explained.

The rest of the ride was completely silent. It was a short ride about 15 minutes or so.

They finally pulled up to the school. It was HUGE. The whole population of New Jersey could probably fit in there, and still have room for more.

Massie and Claire got out first and walked to the front door. Derrick and Cam were following close behind. When Massie reached the door she pulled it but it was locked.

"The school doors don't open till 8 sharp." Cam explained, "So we have to go through the field to the soccer court."

"Wait what are we supposed to do!" Claire shouted at them as they began to walk away.

"There are bleachers, you guys could sit and watch!" Cam said as he started to run," You better run because we are going to be late!"

"This is so unfair." Massie muttered to herself.

_I picked the wrong day to wear heels. _Claire thought as she took them off and started to run to the soccer field with Massie.

"I can't believe this!" Massie complained.

"Well like they say if you can't beat them join them." Claire said as she ran onto the field and started talking to the coach. When Claire waved her over, Massie sighed and ran toward her.

**(A/n so Massie and Claire are really good at soccer)**

"Do you two honestly think that I will let you practice with my varsity team?" The coach asked laughing. When he saw that they were serious, he gave Claire a ball and said, "If you two can score on Derrick then I'll let you play. Deal?"

"Deal!" The twins said together. The coach just walked away laughing.

The guys seemed to have heard the conversation because everyone was off to the side, with Derrick at goal. Claire went first. They knew that this would be easy. After all they did train with Mia Ham. So it wasn't a big shocker when they both got it in. Well at least not to her anyway. They looked at the boys and say that their mouths were hanging open. With a laugh the girls walked over to where the coach was sitting. When they saw his extremely shocked face they chuckled.

"So can we play?" Massie asked a very innocent voice.

"Um s-s-sure." The coach said still in shock, but he quickly recovered," Ok I want 10 laps around the field. Then you can go shower up."

Everyone groaned, but started to jog right away. Massie and Claire were at the lead. They were probably 5 yards in front of everyone else.

After 10 laps the coach shouted," Alright guys and um, um girls time to shower up!"

Massie went ballistic," OMG what the hell are we supposed to wear!"

"Don't worry I brought extra clothes." Claire told her

"Why exactly did you bring extra clothes?"

"Well I usually put in extra clothes in my locker just in case something happens."

"Like what…wait don't answer that, I don't want to know."

The girls quickly showered and changed. When they heard the bell ring they ran to the front of the school. They didn't even wait for the boys.

**Sorry I didn't really have a cliff hanger.**

**Anyway there is a list of possible things that **_**might**_** happen in the next chapter.**

**Massie and Derrick go into total war**

**Massie would start to fall for Derrick**

**Claire and Cam are total not going to hit it off **

**The guys protest that the girls shouldn't be allowed to practice with them **

**Massie finds out that Derrick and Alicia are going out**

**Claire finds Cam's girlfriend cheating on him**

**Claire and Cam become really good friends**

**Kristen is Cam's girlfriend**

**Dylan is Cam's girlfriend**

**Massie and Claire get into a big fight with Alicia**

**Ok so remember these are some of the things that **_**MIGHT!!!**_

**Happen not all of it will though**

**Uh and there might have been a lot of mistakes because I really didn't feel like checking it over!**

**I will later though pink swear**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**LUV YA!!**

**BYE!!**


	4. Honors English

BOCD HIGH

1st Period

"Bye Massie" Claire said as she headed to Honors English. Since she was in all honors, she and Massie had no classes together, expect lunch.

_This is probably the worst first day ever! God I hate starting at a new school! _Claire was thinking as walked to class while every guy she walked by would check her out. _WOW these guys are so weird and pervy! Man it like they never saw a girl before!_

"Hey Claire wait up!" called a voice behind her. She turned around to see Cam Fisher.

"Hi" Claire said as he jogged over.

"Do you like the school?" Cam asked.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" Claire shot back. Cam nodded, "Well I think that this is place is crawling with perverted boys, slutty girls, and sexist teachers!"

"Wow harsh!"

"Well you can't say it's not true."

"Well I can to the perverted boys thing!" Cam said pointing to himself, "I am no pervert!"

"Sure you're not!" Claire laughed.

"Come on that hurt."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? The truth hurts."

"Whatever what do you have first?" Cam asked egger to change the subject.

"I have Honors English."

"Really me too." Cam was a little too excited, "Well can I see your schedule/"

"Sure here." Claire handed it to him. Cam quickly scanned the paper.

"You have all Honors and even an AP. What happened to blonds being dumb?"

"I am starting a new trend." Claire said as she opened the door to class and walked up to teacher's desk.

"Hi I'm Claire. I'm new here where should I sit?" Claire introduced herself.

"Well it seems that the one seat we have left is the one next to Cam why don't you sit there."

Claire silently groaned but said thanks and quickly took her seat. Cam was talking to some guy. Just as she can over their voices got really hush so she couldn't hear them.

_GOD just what I need more rumors! _Claire thought biting her nails. _I HATE THIS SCHOOL!!!_

"Hey I'm Kristen." A sweet voice said from behind her.

Claire jumped,"GOD sorry I get scared easily but I'm Claire" she said as she turned around, "I'm like new here."

"Well I hope you like it here!" Kristen told her.

"I will…" Claire started but was interrupted by Cam

"But I thought, that you thought that this place was horrible. And if I remember correctly I believe you said that all the girls were really…" but Claire didn't let him finish, instead she dug her heals into his shoe.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Cam screamed, "What was that for?"

"What did I do" Claire asked in an innocent little voice.

"God you're so rude!" Cam held his foot," Damn that hurt like hell!"

As Cam sat down the teacher came toward them, "Is something wrong?"

"Actually my foot really hurts can I get an ice pack?" Cam asked

"Sure but hurry up!" The teacher said.

"Um it hurt too much can I get someone to help me?"

"Sure."

"Um…um…um…Claire could you please help me?" Cam asked copying her innocent voice.

"Sure Cam I'd love to." Claire hissed.

"K then you two hurry back." The teacher called as Cam put his arm on Claire's shoulder and they made their way to the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them Claire pushed Cam's arm of her," Get off."

"Aww come on you know you were enjoying it!" Cam teased.

"More like dreaded it." Claire clarified, but it didn't stop Cam putting his arm back on her shoulder. She started to shoot death glares at him which she made sure he saw.

"Just till we get to the nurse's office." Cam pouted.

"Fine." Claire growled, "Where is this office?"

"Right there" Cam showed her pointing toward a door that read 'NURSE'S OFFICE' and I thought you were in all Honors classes."

"Just shut up!" Cam was really starting to piss her off. She led him to the office and when she got the swung the door open and placed Cam on the nearest seat possible. Then she headed for the door. There was no way she was waiting with him. Just as she was about to open the door someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw Cam.

"Let go." Claire hissed.

'But who's going to help be back to class?" Cam questioned.

"I guess the same person that is going to step on your other foot!" Claire said as she jammed her leg on this shoe. Cam yelped and let go of Claire and she quickly ran out the door, back to class.

"Ms. Block where is Cam?" The teacher asked (still don't know his name)

"I was told to go back to class." Claire lied.

"Ok then go take your seat I'm Mr. Vikse by the way."

"Cool." Claire muttered as she took her seat.

For the rest of the period Mr. Vikse told us about how great this year was going to be. Yeah Right. Just as the bell was about to ring he told the class that they had to write a one page essay on their favorite summer moments.

_Great First day, first period, and first essay! My life really sucks! _Claire thought as she walked out the door. While she was turning the corner for Gym she bumped into someone causing her books to go flying.

"Ehmagawd I am so sorry' Claire said picking her books up.

"Don't worry about I should have been watching." Claire was amazed by the kindness and when she looked up she saw CAM!!!

"Wow who knew you could be nice. Shocker!" Claire said as she took her books from him.

"It's like I told you I'm not a bad guy." Cam explained.

"You're right not a bad guy just a rude, obnoxious jerk." Claire said speeding up her pace.

"What do you have next?" Cam waited for her response, "I have gym."

"Fine I have gym too."

"Wait open question" Cam said rush in front of the girls' locker room, "I going out for the soccer team."

"Maybe why!"

"Because if you do I just wanted to let you know that you are really good." Cam said as stepped aside.

"Um thanks." She was shocked

"Told you not a bad person." He walked away and Claire went into the girls' locker room and was greeted by a hundred of killer glares. The one who wasn't give there the death stare was Massie so she rushed to her avoiding I contact with everyone else.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey hope you guys liked it. I know it was kinda short.**

**Next chapter for all you Massington fans  
(that would be me)**

**And after that say hello to the BITCH OF ALL BITCHES.**

**OH and soccer try-outs!**


	5. GYM!

**K I know I told you I was going to do another chapter for when Massie was in first period but it didn't really sound every interesting. So I'm going straight to gym.**

"Hey Claire how was smart-people's English?" Massie asked.

Massie called it "smart people's English" because she thought that only really smart nerds were in it," It was fine Mass."

"Well care to explain why all the girls are giving you death stares?" Massie questioned eyeing a girl behind Claire.

Claire turned around and saw that the girl wasn't looking at her but Massie.

"Hey Mass I think she is looking at you."

"What?!" Massie said as she turned around from her locker. The girl was walking up to them. She was beyond beautiful. Her hair was jet black, she was probably at least a size 2.

"Hey I'm Alicia." The girls said," So you're the new girls."

"Yeah we're twins." Massie explained.

"Yeah well I don't care." Alicia shot back, "I just wanted to tell you guys to back off."

"Back off what the hell are you talking about?" Claire asked her.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No…no I don't" Claire said pondering the idea, "Care to explain?"

"Ok let me make this as simple as possible." Alicia started," Stay away from my Derrick and my best friend's boyfriend, Cam, or else." She turned around and marched away.

"Ok then" Claire mumbled to herself, "What happened to you and Derrick?"

"What happened with you and Cam?" Massie shot back at her just as rudely.

"Touché." Claire said dropping the subject.

"Ok girls get out here." The girls Coach called into the locker room. The girls quickly piled out.

"Ok everyone as you know today after school there will be soccer tryouts if anyone is interested then I suggest you talk to either Derrick or Kristen our team captains." The coach said, "And for those of you who will be trying out you are in luck today is soccer day. So captains pick your teams."

"Ladies first." Derrick told Kristen.

"But that doesn't narrow it down still two." Kristen told him innocently.

"I think I'm going to like this girl." Massie whispered to Claire.

"Fine I'll go first." Derrick shot at her and scanned the crowd, "Cam."

"Sarah."

Derrick looked around, saw Massie and started to smile, "Massie"

Massie groaned but jogged to her team.

"Josh" Kristen said.

"Claire." Derrick said. Claire jogged over. This kept going until everyone was picked.

"Alright captains it's your job to put everyone in their positions." The coach said when he saw that everyone was picked.

"Alright team" Derrick said," Cam you're center forward."

"Wait can Claire be center forward?" Massie asked him

"No way Cam is like the best forward ever."

"How do you know that Claire isn't better than Cam?!" Massie said trying to prove a point

"Fine Claire you can be center forward." Derrick groaned and he gave everyone else their positions.

"Alright lets go!" Derrick yelled as he ran to the net.

Claire made her way to her position but Cam had stepped in front of her.

"Wow you screwed up my foot and now you stole my position." Cam said, "Harsh don't you think?"

Claire walked past him as she called over her shoulder, "No I don't really."

She got to her position, Massie as to her right while Cam was to her left. When it was time to go, the score was 14-0. Derrick's team won duh! Claire scored half of the goal while Massie scored the other half. These sure are going to give the school something to talk about.

"You were ah-mazing!" Massie gushed.

"No way you were the ah-mazing one." Claire gushed back.

"No you" Massie being the stubborn self.

"You."

"No you"

"Uh for the love of god you were both great now can we get on with our lives?" The girls turned around to see Derrick.

"I know we did well because we actually played." Massie said.

"Ok I was at goalie I can't do anything unless someone else comes to the goal." Derrick shot.

"Well then I'm going to AP Bio." Claire said looking for an escape, "See ya at lunch next period."

"Bye Claire." Massie said.

"Well what do you have next?" Derrick asked her.

"And why would I tell you?" Massie asked back not wanting an answer. But instead Derrick picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"If you don't put me down I am going to hurt you." Massie screamed.

"I'll put you down if you tell me what you have next."

"Fine I have art!" Massie said still screaming, "Now put me down!!"

Derrick put her down and watched as she walked away. Massie turned around and she saw that he was following her.

"Do you mind?" Massie asked.

"Actually I don't. Because you see I have art too." Derrick smirked, "I guess the whole universe wants us together."

"Well there is one person that doesn't agree with the universe and that would be me." Massie whispered not wanting anyone to hear her," Now leave me alone."

She then opened the door and trying to avoid the questioning eyes that were following her.

"Hi I'm Massie where should I sit." Massie asked the teacher. She seemed to be a very nice teacher.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Berk," She said to Massie. Than she quickly scanned the room and she found an empty seat," Why don't you do sit next to Derrick no one is sitting next him." She winked and then went back to her paper work.

_Why god? Why do you hate me? _Massie thought as she walked over to her new seat. When Derrick saw her coming he quickly moved his stuff off she side of the desk and went back to his conversation with Cam. _Please god do me a favor and don't let him talk to me. _

"Hey Massie," Derrick said," You couldn't stay away from me could you?"

_Thanks god, Thanks so much. _Massie thought but she decided not to answer him.

"Earth to Massie" Derrick started to knock on her arm. She hated when someone touched her. So he was no acceptation. Massie grabbed his arm and pulled it under the desk. This way the teacher could see. She then twisted his arm.

"Damn." Derrick screamed, "What was that for."

"That was touching me" Massie said. She then twisted his arm again, "That was for talking to me." She twisted his arm one more time, "Now that was because I hate you."

"God I learned my lesson." Derrick said pulling his arm away. Massie was waiting for class to start when she saw the girl from gym walk in.

"Hey Derrick can I ask you something?" Massie whispered to him.

"No you may not twist my arm away." Derrick said backing up from her.

Massie started to laugh at that, "No that's not what I meant. I wanted to ask you who that girl over there is." Massie nodded her head at her.

"Uh well that's Alicia. She is going out with one of my best friends Josh." Derrick told her, "If you value your life stay away from her."

"Why?" Massie asked.

"Well Alicia doesn't like competition and well you are just that." Derrick explained.

"So dangerous?"

"Very."

_Wait if she is going out with Josh why would she want me to stay away from Derrick. _ Massie thought _maybe she's cheating on Josh with Derrick. Eww I can't believe I have to sit next to this guy._

Massie's thoughts were broken when Alicia walked to her table and said, "Get out of my seat."

Massie jumped at the sound of her voice, "Sorry but Mrs. Berk told me to sit here, but I can move if you want."

"Yes" Alicia said at the same time Derrick said no. Alicia raised her eyebrow at Derrick but quickly turned back to Massie.

"Just move." Alicia practically yelled. There was no way Massie was going to get in a fight on her first day of school so she quickly got up and looked for an empty seat. When she saw that there was no one sitting next to Cam she walked over to him.

"Um can I sit with you?" Massie asked.

"Sure" Cam said as he moved his books so she could sit down, "Did the queen bee make you move."

"I guess" Massie said, "Is she always this um…um protective of Derrick."

Cam chuckled at her choice of words," Well to be honest Alicia has a huge crush on Derrick; actually it's more like an obsession if you ask me. I don't know why she is dating Josh."

"Well she doesn't seem to like me." Massie said.

"Well she doesn't really like anyone." Cam said. The rest of class was rather boring. The teacher told them to draw something the really loved. Massie was drawing a picture of her sister.

When Cam saw the picture he said, "That's really good. Do you like draw a lot? Who is that anyway?"

Massie laughed at Cam curiosity, "Well I've been told I'm a really good drawer but I never really agreed with them. I mean I'm not that good. Uh and that's my sister. I don't think I can live without her."

"You mean your sister Claire?" Cam asked.

"No my other sister Jill." Massie said but when she saw Cam's face fall she started to laugh again, "I'm just kidding that is Claire. I don't have another sister. Wow you must really like my sister."

"What no…I mean…yes I do like her but it's…like" Cam stuttered while his face turned bright red.

"Don't worry I won't tell her." Massie said in between laughs. "But don't you have a girlfriend."

"My…my Massie are you keeping tabs on me?" Cam asked pretending to be shocked.

"No someone told me."

"Well yes but I going to break up with her soon. Dylan is nice and all but she is way too obsessed over her weight."

The teacher then walked up behind Massie, "Wow Massie that is gorgeous."

Massie thanked her as she walked away. Just then the bell rang.

"Ok class; remember that you have to make a sketch of your favorite moment in life." Mrs. Berk said," Alright then have a good day."

Massie got up and started to pack up when she saw Cam staring at her picture," You want to keep it?" She asked him.

She saw his face brighten as he nodded yes. She laughed and left the classroom.

She was about to walk into the cafeteria when she heard someone scream her name. She turned around to see Derrick.

"What?!" She said. He quickly jogged over to her.

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me at lunch." He asked with a pleading look on his face.

"Sorry but I'm going to sit with my sister." Massie told him and quickly walked away, leaving Derrick standing there once again in total shock.

**Ok so well that is the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks to anyone and everyone that reviewed.**

**Well next chapter is going to take place in lunch **

**After that it will be about soccer practice. **

**Anyway Keep Reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS I didn't reread this chapter so there might be some mistakes.**

**PPS BYE!!!!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Well I just want to make some things clear.**

**Claire is the really good soccer player and actress.**

**Massie is the really good artist and soccer player.**

**I know I said Massie was better then Claire but Claire is actually better then Massie**

**Dylan and Cam are going out for now.**

**Alicia isn't cheating on Josh but does have a crush on Derrick, **

**Well that's it Keep reading. **

**And review.**


	7. Kisses

Massie looked around the cafeteria looking for Claire. She finally saw her standing in line for lunch. Quickly she walked over to the line. And she snuck up behind her.

"Claire!" Massie shouted when she got near her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Claire screamed so loud the whole cafeteria turned to see what was going on, "Sorry, I thought I saw a rat." Claire tried when she was that everyone was waiting for her explanation," Thanks Mass." Claire hissed.

"Aww come on I wanted to have some fun. But I'm really, really sorry." Massie said pleading for forgiveness. Seeing no sign of it Massie pouted with her puppy dog face knowing Claire couldn't resist it."

"God stop that and yes you're forgiven." Claire said defeated. They both quickly grabbed some lunch and looked for a table. When they found a table they walked over to it and sat down. While they were planning their shopping trip Derrick and Cam walked over to them and sat down in the chairs beside each of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Massie asked.

"Well I believe that I am sitting down and listening to you two talk." Derrick said innocently as she grabbed some fries off the plate.

Massie pushed her tray away from him, "Get your own lunch."

"So what were you guys talking about?" Cam cut in.

"Girl stuff," Claire told him, when she saw his confused face she added," Bras and thing like that."

"Ok then never mind." Cam said as Claire started to giggle at his bright red face.

"OMG Claire you are never going to believe what happened in art today," Massie started when she saw she had everyone's attention she continued," Well I had to sit next to Cam right and we had to draw a picture of something…" Cam eyes widened in shock and he quickly put his and over her mouth.

"Shut up and I'll give you five buck." Cam whispered into her ear.

"Done!" Massie said as Cam handed her the 5 dollars," Never mind it's not that important."

"Ok then." Claire said as she started to look around and groaned, "Don't turn around but the wicked bitch of the OCD is coming this way."

"God what does she want." Massie groaned.

"Hello guys," Alicia said," I just wanted you two to meet my best friends Dylan," She said gesturing to the red head on her left, "and this is Kristen." She said, pointing to the girl with blond hair.

"Aren't you in my English Honors class?" Claire asked Kristen.

"You're the girl that had the ah-mazing soccer moves!" Kristen gushed, "God you are like the best soccer player I have ever met!" Alicia jammed her in the ribs with her elbow causing her to shriek, "What was that for!"

"Never complement the enemy." Alicia told her.

"You know they aren't the enemies they are the good guys. In fact you're the enemy." Kristen shouted at her.

"Whatever Kristen at least I'm not poor." Alicia said as she walked away with Dylan, she turned after a few steps and said, "Uh and you probably already know this but you are so uninvited to my party."

"Yeah like I care." Kristen called back at her, and then turned back to Claire, Massie, Derrick, and Cam, "Can I sit with you guys?" she asked a little scared.

Massie looked at Claire who gave her an approving nod." Sure" Massie told her.

"So will I see you guys at soccer tryouts?" Kristen asked as she sat down next to Claire.

"Yeah!" They both said at the same time, "Apple-C" They said at the same time again and then burst out laughing, while Cam, Derrick, and Kristen exchanged confused looks. When the twins saw that they were so confused they tried to stop and explain," It's a twin thing."

"Ohhh." They said at once still-judging by their faces- confused. Just then the bell rang and Massie said bye to all of them and left. Derrick quickly followed her out. He was trying to close the space between them since she was ahead of him. Claire started laughing at that.

"Hey Kristen maybe you could come over school and we could practice soccer for a while." Claire said.

"Sure that sounds fun." Kristen beamed, "Well I got to go bye."

Claire and Cam said goodbye to her. Claire then gathered all her books together and headed for her Honors history class.

"So… what do you have next?" Cam asked. Claire jumped at the sound of his voice.

"God I didn't know you where still there." Claire said.

"Well what do you have next?" Cam asked following her.

"Don't you have to go to class?" Claire shot at him.

"Actually my class is this way." Cam said, "I have honors History." When he saw that Claire was so quite he started to laugh, "Let me guess you have Honors history too don't you?"

Claire sighed and said," Yes you know what I do."

"Cool" Cam said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks"Claire muttered walking in. She walked over to the teacher's deck and told her that she was new.

"Well you must be Claire, I'm Mrs. Brooke. Welcome to Honors History." She glanced at her seating chart to see where Claire would be sitting," Well I seem to have placed you next to Cam."

"Ok then thanks." Claire said. As she walked to her desk she started cursing the teacher. _Why do I always have to sit next to HIM! _Cam was talking to some girl so he didn't notice her coming over.

"Look Dyl I'm sorry I didn't sit next to you today." Cam said.

"Care to tell me why you sat with the bitches?!" Dylan asked well more like shouted.

"Because they were nice," Cam replied in the same tone as hers.

"Well if you want to stay my boyfriend then I suggest that you never talk to them again."

"You know what if that's the way you want it, I rather not be your boyfriend at all." Cam told her.

"Cameron Fisher are you breaking up with me!?!?!?!?" Dylan screeched now everyone was watching them," Because no one breaks up with me."

"Well you know what I just did!" Cam shouted at her. Dylan slapped him across the face and very one gasped. She turned on her heals and walked away.

Luck for her the teacher wasn't watching. So she didn't get in trouble.

Claire felt horrible so she put a hand on Cam's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Cam looked at her and tried to smile, "Thanks." With that they stayed quickly for the rest of the period. Class ended a few minutes early so the teacher let them talk as long as they didn't get out of their seats. Cam and Claire were silent. Until Claire couldn't take it anymore, "Look Cam I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier today, you're not a bad person."

Cam tried to laugh, "Thanks Claire."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Claire asked a concerned.

Cam pretended to cry, making Claire laugh. He then made his puppy dog face and said," Mommy it hurts. Kiss it and make it better."

Claire started laughing, "Nice try."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top." Cam said still making his puppy dog face.

"Ugh fine." Claire leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. When she leaned back away she saw that his face was all red. He got up and started shouting, "YES!!" Claire started laughing like crazy.

"Cam sit down you look like you won the lottery." Claire said tugging on his shirt hoping he would sit down.

After a couple tugs he finally sat down, but just as he sat down the bell rang. And Claire got her things and made her way to the door. Cam followed her out and since they were going different directions Cam grabbed her by the wrist just as she was about to turn, "I did win the lottery." He whispered in her ear as he quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and left. Claire just stood here face red and completely stunned.

The rest of the day went by rather fast. When the last period bell rang Massie waited for Claire at the front door.

"Aww are you waiting for me." Someone said from behind her. Massie turned around and saw Derrick, well actually his chest because he was like 6" where as she was only 5"4

"Actually I was waiting for my sister." Massie shot at him.

"Well I have soccer tryout thing to do. So I'm going there. Aren't you trying out too?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah I am. My sister and I were going to go there together." Massie explained as she scanned the crowd for Claire, until she finally saw her.

"Hey Mass." Claire said as she jogged over to her, "Ready for soccer tryout."

"La Duh!" Massie screamed. **(I say that a lot!! Hee hee)**

"You have French last don't you?" Claire laughed at Massie's lame use of French.

Massie sighed, "Yes I do."

"Lets go we are going to be late." Derrick said as he started to run toward the soccer field.

Massie and Claire started to run after him. Luckily they got here right before tryouts started. They saw that everyone was lined up so they got in line too. Massie was on one side with Kristen while Claire was one the other with Derrick.

"Alright guys lets start with a little two on two ok." The coach said.

Massie and Claire walked toward each other and looked around for a team to play.

"Hey girls what to play us." Derrick smirked.

"Sorry we only play good people." Massie shot at him.

"Chickens." Cam shouted.

"OMG no one calls me a chicken," Claire pulled him close to his face and yelled, "Lets do this." She yelled as she let him go.

They decided to not use goalies, so Massie and Claire were face to face with Derrick and Cam. Claire shouted Go and the game was on!

**Hey guys hope you liked it!!**

**There is going to be a lot of Massington next chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading by the way!!!**


	8. Shopping?

Massie quickly stole the ball from Derrick and went toward the goal. Derrick and Cam ran in front of her blocking her from the goal. Claire ran past them and Massie kicked the ball toward her. Cam ran toward Claire while Derrick blocked Massie. The goal was very close. Claire faked the ball to Massie knowing that Cam would turn, as soon as she saw him turn she passed him and scored.

"Alright Claire!!" Massie screamed.

"You too Mass!" Claire shouted back.

Cam started with the ball this time and he was running toward the goal. Claire ran in front of him and stole the ball from him. She looked around and saw that Massie was open so she passed it to her. Massie rushed to the goal and scored. The game kept on going like that, Massie and Claire kept scoring while Cam and Derrick tried to stop them, but failing. Soon there was a crowd formed around them.

"Alright that's guys I think we all know who won." Coach chuckled, "Go shower up!"

Massie and Claire headed toward the girls' locker room with Kristen. They showered and went out to their car.

"God you guys take forever!!" Derrick whined as the girls walked out of the room.

"Who asked you to wait?" Massie said.

"Uh well if I'm not mistaken we were the ones that gave you a ride here." Derrick relied, "But if you guys want to walk the 10 miles home that is completely ok with me."

With that Cam and Derrick walked of toward the car. The girls quickly said goodbye to Kristen and followed the boy to the car. By the time they caught up to them they were already in the car. Derrick was in the driver's seat with Cam next to him.

"Aww you waited!" Massie teased.

"Don't "Aww" me just get in the car." Derrick shot at her.

"Ouch Derrick that was cold," Massie said still teasing him, "no one likes a sore loser."

"You guys got lucky!" Cam and Derrick shouted at the same time.

"Besides we were going easy on you." Cam said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Then why were you sweating like a pig!" Claire asked in the same tone he used with her. He didn't answer. So the girls laughed and the rest of the trip was quiet.

"Hey Mass want to go to the mall!" Claire said, "I have like no homework and our closets are still completely empty."

"Sure lets ask dad." Massie replied as she started to dig through her bag looking for her phone, "Um Claire I can't find my phone!!"

"Really Massie you can't find your phone huh?" Derrick asked grimily, "Well do you think has it?" He reached into his pocket and pulled Massie's phone

""Why the hell do you have my phone?" Massie shouted, 'no wait how the hell do you have my phone!"

"I'll give it back to you under one condition, we get a rematch." Derrick said tossing her he phone

"Fine but you guys have to carry our bags in the mall!" Massie still yelling.

"What that was not part of the agreement!" Derrick argued.

"Well it is now!" Massie hissed dialing her dad's number, "Hey Dad…It was fine…Well I was wondering if Claire and I could go to the mall. We barely have any homework... No we are not going alone… We'll Derrick taking us and his friend Cam is coming too…Really… thanks dad bye!" Massie snapped her phone shut and but it in her bag, 'Dad said we could go!" Massie got really close to Derrick's ear and shouted, "To the mall!!!"

"GOD DAMN IT!!! I think I lost my hearing?" Derrick complained.

"Just go to the mall!" Massie screeched. Scared Derrick turned to the mall, "Thank you."

At the Mall!!!!

"So what do we need?" Claire asked, "And were do we need to go!"

"Ok lets go to Forever, Hollister, Juicy, Coach, Marc Jacobs, Ralph Lauren…" Massie listed

"Noooo!" Derrick groaned, "I need food first."

"Fine lets get food first." Claire said with a sigh. They walked to the café in the mall.

"OOOOOH pizza!" Massie drooled.

"Pizza it is!" Cam chuckled. Everyone quickly ordered and found a table to sit at.

"So Mass what's up in art?" Claire asked, "Massie is like the world's greatest artist."

"I'm not that good." Massie said modestly.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YE.."

Cam quickly cut them, "Well looks like we are all done why don't we leave. Oh and Massie you are good."

"UGH!!!" Massie yelled as they walked out the café.

"She is really stubborn." Claire whispered to Cam and Derrick. Quietly they followed Massie as she rushed through hundreds of stores. She didn't stop till she found Forever 21. Claire and Massie split up. For twins they were so different. While they both liked to be bold. Massie was more of a high fashion, while Claire had more of a "Do it all" kind of style.

The girls started to dig through clothes. When they looked up they saw that the guys were just staring at the girls there.

_God these guys are so dense! _Claire thought with a sigh as she walked over to them, "Hey why don't you guys make yourselves useful and try to help."

When she saw the confusions on their faces she sighed and grabbed their hands and pulled them to where Massie was. Claire tapped Massie on the shoulder.

"Did you find them?" Massie quickly asked excited. She then looked around to see Claire, "Oh it's you."

"Thanks" Claire said sarcastically, "Anyway I thought we'd put these two to work. Here you have Derrick." She then pushed Derrick into Massie. Claire then went off dragging Cam with her.

"Alright what can I do?" Derrick asked flatly.

"How about die?"

"Ha, ha you are soo funny."

"Is that a no?"

"Yes it is something a princess like you is probably not familiar with."

"Ouch that hurt." Massie said pressing her hands to her heart, "But anyway why don't look for something purple, cute, and _normal_."

"Yes madam" Derrick saluted. He then started to dig through the rack. Massie stood kind of shocked that he actually listened to her. Then quickly recovered and started to look around. They searched a few minutes in silents until Derrick shouted, "UGH!!! This is soo hard! How do you do this? What does cute even look like?!?"

Massie pulled out one of the shirts she was holding and gave it to him, "That is cute, but I got a lot of things anyway. I got one question for you: Are you honest?"

"Um why?" Derrick asked clearly confused.

"Just answer the question." Massie demanded.

"Yes" He said then quietly added, "I think?"

"Good, now to the change rooms, I want your honest feedback. If you hate it say it. K?"

"Sure." Derrick nodded, _Wow this girl is really different. I don't think I every met a girl that wanted to be told she looked bad. Weird._

'Come on Derrick!" Massie wined as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the change rooms, "Sit, and stay."

"Would you like me to roll over too?" Derrick teased.

"Har, har I'll be right back." She dashed into the changing room.

_God I rather look for clothes. This is so boring, well at least I get to spend time with Massie, God why do I feel like this when I'm round her. It's almost as if I'm in –_Derrick's thoughts were interrupted when Massie came through out. She was wearing a deep v-neck blouse in a teal color, with white short.

"So what do you think?" Massie asked

"Um well…um…you…um…you…look…um…good." Derrick stuttered unable take his eyes of her.

"Only good?" Massie asked defiantly enjoying this, "I mean don't you want to try another adjective?"

"Well…well…well…good…um…great?" Derrick still a little dazed, "God please don't make me do this!"

"Why Derrick?" Massie questioned trying to hide the smile playing at her lips, "I told you to be honest if you don't like it just say it."

"NO!" He practically shouted, "I mean no I think that another girl would give you a better opinion. Like Claire."

"Oh and look there she it!" Derrick said pointing at her as Claire walked over.

"Hey have you seen Cam?" Claire asked.

"Um no. But what do you think?" Massie said as she twirled.

"Wow that's cute!" Claire said examining her outfit, "You should get."

"See Derrick" Massie started but stop when she realized that Derrick was gone, "Were did they go."

"I don't know lets look." Claire said, "They probably left the store."

Massie and Claire got into line and quickly brought their clothes. When they walked out they saw Derrick and Cam flirting with two girls again.

_Really can't they go like 10 seconds without flirting with someone? GOD!! _Massie thought as she and Claire walk up behind them. When the guys turned around and saw them, their eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Really guy…really?" Claire asked, tapping her foot.

"Come on you guys can't possible be mad!" Cam countered.

"Yeah you were like torturing us with the shopping." Derrick wined.

"Fine then you two can leave." Massie said walking away with Claire. Derrick and Cam looked at each other.

"Fine then we're gone.' Derrick call at her.

"K have fun walking home." Massie said over her shoulder.

"Fine we will!" Derrick shouted, "Wait what we have a car."

"Yes you do have a car but we have the keys."

Cam shoots Derrick dragger, "How the hell did they get your keys man?"

"I don't know I had them a second ago." Derrick started searching through his pockets

"Come on lets find the girls," Cam sighed. They walked over the booth that Massie and Claire were looking at.

Cam tapped Claire on her should, "Were here."

"Good boy." Claire said patting him on the head and started to walk away. But Cam quickly grabbed her and threw her around his shoulder.

"Holy shit Cam!!" Claire shouted, "Put me down!!" She started to pound his back with her free hand (Shopping Bags were in one hand).

"Quick Derrick get Massie." Cam ordered. Massie tried to run away but Derrick got her and scooped her in his arm holding her bridal style.

"Derrick if you don't put me down I swear I will hurt you!" Massie said kicking her feet. Derrick looked in her pockets and found the keys.

"To the car!' Cam shouted. He and Derrick ran to the car.

"Now we are going to do something we like." Cam said as they put the girls in the back and got into the drivers seat.


	9. Parks and Phone Numbers

**Hey guy! Yeah I know it's been forever. I seriously considering dropping this story, but I got two reviews very recently and I want to thank them for making want to update, so Thanks Rory and ****XXxxPoison IveyxxXX****. **

"Are we there yet?" Massie called from the backseat for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

Derrick groaned in frustration, "Can someone please gag her or something!"

Claire reached up front and smacked Derrick on the back of his head.

"Hey you do not mess with the driver!" He shouted swatting her hand away. Claire stuck her tongue out at him and sat back down. They have been in the car for almost fifteen minutes, and the Blocks' weren't known to be the most patient people.

Finally, Derrick pulled into the parking lot of a park. The girls stepped out to see Cam holding a soccer and Derrick grinning from ear to ear next to him.

"We would like that rematch now ladies." Cam announced, tossing the ball from one hand to the other. He too was grinning as widely as Derrick.

Massie sighed, "Fine let's go."

Pretty soon they were all in position and ready to play. Claire got the ball and headed toward the goal, but just as she was about to pass Cam kicked it away from her. He passed it to Derrick, and Derrick headed for the goal. When he was about to score, Massie got it away from him. The game went on this for about an hour with the score still zero to zero.

"God I really tired!" Claire shouted as she plopped down on the grass, "Let's just call it a tie!"

"Yeah I second that!" Cam said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah well I'm not done yet!" Massie said as she ran away with the ball.

Derrick ran after her, "There is no way I'm going to let her win."

Pretty soon they were completely out of sight. Cam and Claire just sat there for a few minute. Neither of them said anything to each other, but it wasn't really awkward. Claire was sitting crossed-legged while Cam was lying down on the grass.

"So how long do you think they will be?" Claire asked, breaking the silence.

"Knowing Derrick…probably not until after he wins," Cam says as he sat up, "Hey Claire can I ask you something?"

Claire rolled her eyes at him, "You just did and no because it's probably going to something really stupid like…"

She didn't have time to finish because Cam jumped onto her and crashed his lips onto hers. She put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him off. Cam realizing what she was doing deepened the kiss. Any thought of getting him off left Claire's mind at that point. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. Finally they broke apart to get air, but Cam's lips never left her burning skin. He laid a trail of kisses across her throat and up her neck.

"Hey guys…What the hell are you guys doing!" Massie shrieked, covering her eyes.

"God Mass why are you…Holy hell!" Derrick said, coming up behind her.

Claire and Cam jumped away from each other. Claire turned bright red. She quickly fixed herself and murmured that they should be going home. The ride was dead silent.

"Alright girls home sweet home." Derrick said as he pulled up into the Blocks' driveway. Claire got out and slammed the door behind her.

Cam banged his head on the dashboard, "I am such an idiot!"

"Yeah you are pretty screwed up!" Massie agreed.

"Gee thanks Mass!"

"All I'm saying is that Claire isn't that kind of girl. If you want her to like you, you have to impress her. Jumping on her isn't very impressive."

"Why is everyone so sure it was me that kissed her and not the other way around?"

Massie raised an eyebrow at him, and rolled her eyes as she walked into the house.

She could hear the Claire yelling from her room. Quickly she ran over to her room only to find that the door was locked.

Massie banged on the door, "Come on Claire let me in!"

"NO!" Claire shouted through the door.

Massie signed, "If you let me in I will give the shoes I bought yesterday."

After a long pause, the door slowly creaked open, and Claire stuck her head out, "The purple ones?"

The corners of Massie's mouth turned up and she nodded. Claire let the door completely open, and Massie walked in.

"How are you?" Massie asked.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Claire exploded, "Why did I kiss him? Now I'm going to be like every other fucking girl! God I hate him!"

With the Claire started t cry, and Massie held her until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Claire and Massie got up really early so they could walk to school instead of taking a ride with Derrick and Cam. Since they were going to run, they thought they might as well get some practice, so they grabbed a soccer ball and headed out.

"Ok ready set go!" Massie yelled as she shot down the side walk. Claire was close behind her. It was about a half an hour run.

After about five minutes, Massie and Claire were neck to neck. They were making a sharp turn when they bumped into this guy.

"Oh my GOD!" Massie screamed, "You the hell do you think you are!" With a huff she jogged off.

Claire got up and dusted herself off, "You'll have to excuse my sister."

The guy stuck his hand out, and Claire took it. He pulled her up. That was when Claire realized how hot he was.

"I'm really sorry." Claire murmured, looking at the floor.

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up so they were eye to eye, "No harm no foul."

Claire cracked a smile before she could stop herself, "I'm Claire"

"Matt, and I am extremely glad you ran into me." Matt said leaning in toward her. Claire could feel her face heating up.

"Well I should get going." Claire said took her hand out of him, "My sisters going to be wondering where I am."

"Hey you can't just leave me standing like this, at least give me your number or something."

Claire laughed, "Smooth."

"I thought so." He said, giving her a toothy grin. Claire opened he backpack and took out a pen. He held out his arm, and she wrote her number on it. He took the pen from her and wrote his number on her whole arm as well

"Hey!" Claire yelled

"This way people will know you are taken."

"We didn't even go on a date yet."

"Well that is why I got your number right?"

"Well then I will be waiting." Claire started to jog off. When she got to school, she saw Massie standing at the front of the building yelling a Derrick and Cam.

Claire jogged up to Massie completely ignoring the boys.

"Holy shit Claire where were you I was worried sick!" Massie yelled at her.

Claire laughed, "Who's the mom now?"

"Claire this seriously isn't funny something bad could have happened to you guys!" Cam lectured her.

"Well considering you're here, something bad did happen to us." Claire grabbed Massie's arm, but Cam grabbed her other arm. It was the one with Matt's number on it.

Claire tried to shake him off, but he was too strong.

"Who's number is this?" Cam asked, while his hand curled into fists.

**Yup that's it I hope you guys like it!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Matt

**Ok so I tried to put more Massie in this one, but there still is a lot of Claire. **

**So yeah hope you guys like it!**

"God Cam butt out, it's none of your business!" Claire spat, yanking her hand out of his grasp and walked away with Massie. As soon as they were out of sight, Massie began to shoot out questions.

"Who was it? What did he look like? Was her cute?"

Laughing Claire cut her off, "Calm down Mass one question at a time."

Massie huffed, "Fine what was his name?"

"Matt"

"What did he look like?"

"You should know you saw him."

"Wait it was the guy that ran into us?"

"Yup"

Massie got a confused look on her face but decided not to push her anymore. Quietly they entered the school, and made their way to their classes. Claire was dreading going to English. Not only did she have to see Cam, but she also had to sit next to him.

_Maybe Mr. Vikse will change my seat if I asked him _Claire thought as she pushed open the door to the class.

She walked up to the teacher's desk and asked if she could switch seats with someone. He said that it was ok along someone was willing to switch. Claire went around asking everyone if she could switch seats with them, but all of them said no some even said no before she finished asking. The late bell finally rang. Sighing she went to her regular seat next to Cam. Luckily he wasn't there yet. Pretty soon Mr. Vikse started to introduce the new book they were going to read. He told them what chapters they had to finish by tomorrow and then let them read.

Claire was so into the story that she didn't even notice Cam walk in, and sit down next to her. Although she was all ears when he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You never told me whose number that was." His voice was deep and husky. Claire started to shiver. She couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or his voice.

"Really Cam just leave me alone." Claire whispered as she went back to her book. Thankfully he didn't say anything for the rest of the period. As soon as the late bell rang, Claire threw everything into my bag and practically ran out the building. However running away from a soccer player isn't that easy considering how quickly Cam caught up to her.

"Ok look," Cam said finally cutting her off by running in front of her, "I was wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you and I shouldn't pry in your life. I'm extremely sorry. I won't do anything like that every again. Just promise me that we can be friends."

Claire was completely shocked. She didn't see that one coming, "Um sure."

Cam face split into a huge grin, "Thanks."

Together they walked into gym. They were having a free day since most of the teachers were absent, so Claire went off to find Massie. She finally found her kicking a ball around with Kristen.

"There you are!" Claire shouted running up to her.

Massie turned to face her, "Here I am!"

"Hey Kristen how's it going?" Claire asked passing the ball from foot to foot.

"Pretty good," Kristen responded as she stole the ball from Claire.

Massie raised an eyebrow, "Oh god Kris you have no idea what you got yourself into."

Pretty soon Claire and Kristen were playing one on one and it was pretty intense. Finally after no one was able to score, they called it a tie.

"See you guys later" Massie called as she walked to art.

"Hey there art buddy!" Cam said bumping her on the shoulder.

Massie gave him a guilty look, "I don't know what Claire might have said to you but I'm so sorry. Personal I like you a lot more than his Matt dude."

"Matt?" Cam questioned, "Wait what did he look like?"

"Well he was pretty tall, like about 6 foot or something, and he had blond hair. Oh and gray eyes, kind of like when you go to a beach when there is a storm."

"Fuck!" Cam swore as they walked into art.

"Wait why do you know him?" Just as Massie finished the question Derrick walked up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Massie turned around and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on don't act like you don't like this!" Derrick said.

Massie liked the how she felt safe in his arms, but she wasn't about to let him use her like every other girl he had used.

"Ok let me put this in a way you might understand…if you don't take your hands off of me right now, I will make sure you are never able to reproduce ever again."

Derrick's eyes went as wide an ostrich's eyes. Almost as fast as lightning he jumped away from her.

"You are an evil chick." He hissed as Massie that was when he noticed Cam's darkened face, "Yo are you ok man?"

Cam shook his head, "Claire is going to go out with Matt Caroso."

"No she is not!" Derrick said then turned to Massie, "There is no way you are telling your sister go out with that bastard."

"Who is this dude anyway?" Massie completely lost.

Cam looked a little unease but nonetheless he started to explain, "Matt is the foulest creature every to walk on this planet. Last year, he slept with a thirteen year old. She said she wanted it but I don't think she did."

"Oh my god!" Massie screamed, "We have to tell Claire before something happens to her."

Derrick began to open his mouth when the teacher came in and began to explain their project.

"Hey Cam do you mind if I steal Massie?" Derrick whispered.

"Not at all man," Cam said trying to cover his smile. Derrick grabbed Massie's hand and led her to his table.

Massie tried to get free but he had a great grip. What else would you expect from a goalie?

"So Massie I was wondering if you would do the honor of being my partner for his project," Derrick asked looking at the floor.

Massie was going to 'aww' but did want to further embarrass him so instead she just agreed, "Sure Derrick."

"Really?" Derrick asked shocked she said yes.

Massie gave him a look, "You sound shocked, I thought every girl said yes to Derrick Harrington."

Derrick turned toward her. He looked into her eyes, "But you're not every girl are you?"

Massie could feel are face heat up, but she couldn't seem to hide her face. Instead she was trapped in his chocolate brown eyes. She hadn't noticed how close they were until someone cleared their throat pulling them back to real life.

Massie looked over to see Cam standing in front of the desk.

"I sure you guys haven't noticed but the bell just rang." Cam laughed at them as he walked out.

Once again, Massie's face flooded with red. She threw her books into her bag and ran out. As soon as she got out of class she realized how stupid she had been.

_God I can't believe I almost kissed him. _Massie shouted at herself as she walked to her next period.

"Hey Massie hold up." She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"What did you want Derrick?" She asked not looking at him.

"Mass come on don't be like that!" He grabbed he arm and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Like what Derrick?" Massie asked slightly annoyed, "This is how I always am."

"No stop pretending like it was nothing back there."

"I'm not. It really wasn't."

"Bullshit!" Derrick screamed causing several people to stop and stare at them, "You know that isn't true! You felt it!"

"What do you want me to say Derrick!" Massie was screaming now too, "No matter which way I go I will end up hurt either way!"

"Can't you just try to give us a chance?" Derrick pleaded.

Massie sighed, "I want to, but I don't think I can."

She pulled out of his grasp. Pushing through the crowd, Massie went to her next class all the while trying to keep the tears from pouring down her face.

**So what did you think? Oh and I want Derrick to do something special for Massie so if you have any ideas please tell me!**

**Oh I also put up a poll for my other story please take it!**


	11. The Date

**Ok so this chapter is going to be mostly all Claire and Cam, but the next one will be all Massie. Hope you guys like it!**

Claire walked to Derrick's car after school and was surprised to find Cam, Derrick and Massie standing in front of it with their arms crossed.

"Um hi guys." Claire said cautiously, "Are you ok?"

"Nope" Massie said, "It's about Matt."

"God not you too Massie I don't get why you guys care so much about who I date!" Claire said her voice rising.

Massie grabbed her hand and pulled her away so she could talk to her alone.

"Claire I love you, but this guy isn't a good person." Massie kept her voice low, "He raped a thirteen year old."

Claire just rolled her eyes, "You can't believe everything you hear Massie. I'm going out with him tonight and I can prove that he isn't bad"

Without another word Claire turned around and walked back to the car. Massie sighed and followed her. When she reached there she saw Cam's questioning face, but she just shook her head. He was disappointed it was clearly visible in his eyes. The drive home was silent. It was like saying something would get you killed. When Derrick finally reached their house, Claire jumped out and ran straight to her room.

Massie tried to get her to come out but nothing would work. After about an hour, Massie finally gave up. If Claire was one thing, she was proud. She would go on that date to prove he wasn't a bad person.

It was finally eight o'clock. Claire waited anxiously for Matt. When the doorbell rang, Claire ran to get it before someone else could. Shouting a quick goodbye to her parents, she left with Matt.

"So where are we going?" Claire asked as she got into his car.

Matt smirked, "You'll see when we get there."

Claire felt her stomach twist for some odd reason. She ignored it though. _Nothing is going to happen, Claire get a grip! _Claire thought to herself. Matt pulled into the driveway of a house.

"Um Matt where are we?" Claire asked feeling completely uneasy.

"Chill out Claire we're at my house, I made dinner." He said as he opened her door and held out a hand for her to take. Claire let out a breath, and took his hand. He led them into the house.

_See Claire everything is fine! He is a good guy_ Claire thought. Matt pulled out her chair.

Claire blushed and gave him a quick thanks. Dinner went along without a flaw. Matt told her his childhood stories, and Claire in return told him about hers. After dinner, Matt cleared the table.

"So that was amazing. Where did you learn how to cook like that?" Claire asked watching him put the plates in the dishwasher. As soon as he was done he walked over to her, but instead of answering her question like she thought he would, he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly he started kissing her neck. Claire struggled in his arms.

"Matt stop" Claire had her hands on his chest trying to push him off of her with little success. Then Matt slammed his lips to hers. She tried to push him off her but he was too strong. Claire was cursing herself for not listening to her sister right now. Finally when he came up for air, Claire was able to get a nice punch to his face. Thankfully it knocked him about. Grabbing her purse she ran out of the house. She kept running until the house disappeared behind her. She rummaged through her bag for her cell phone.

With shaky fingers she finally called Massie to see if she could get her. But the phone went to voice mail. After trying about five times, Claire gave up and decided to call Cam.

Unlike Massie he picked up on the first ring, "Hey Claire, are you ok?"

Claire was holding in her tear, but her own voice sounded really weak to her, "No, you were right the guy was an idiot. Can you please pick me you?"

"Ok just tell me where you are?" Cam own voice sounded extremely strained. Claire looked around trying to find something with a street name. Walking a little farther she found a street name.

"I'm on Courtly Drive." Claire answered.

"I'm on my way. Just stay away from anyone that you see, and don't talk to anyone!" Cam ordered, "I'll be there in less than five minutes."

Claire closed her phone and waited with fear for Cam to show up. True to his word, Cam came in four minutes even. Claire should know she was counting.

Cam got out of the car and walked towards her, "Come on lets go."

Instead of getting in the car Claire put her arms around Cam and started to cry. Cam wrapped her arms around her tightly and soothingly rubbed her back. They stayed like that for a while before they finally split apart and got in the car.

After a few minutes of silence, Claire finally spoke up, "You can say it."

Cam looked at her for a second before turning back to look at the road, "Say what?"

"I told you so" Claire whispered. Sudden Cam pulled the car to the side of the road. He got out of the car slamming the door behind him. Claire followed him out.

She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "I told you so? Really? Claire do you have any idea how worried I was? I was sitting in my room thinking about what was happening on your date. And when you called me, oh god all I wanted to do was murder that motherfucker! I drove here as fast as I fucking could. I was going to drop you off and come back so I could beat him up! So no Claire I can't say it! Because this killed me as much as it killed you."

Claire didn't know what to say. Every time she tried to open her mouth nothing came out. No one had ever done something that sweet for her. She could feel her eyes tear up for the kindness of his gesture. Before she could talk herself out of it, she walked up to him grabbed his face and kissed him.

Cam eyes shot open in shock, but he quickly found his lips moving in sync with hers. When they broke apart for air, Cam leaned him forehead on Claire's.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Claire whispered, "It was extremely chivalrous."

"Well I guess I'm just your knight in shining armor." Claire laughed.

"So that would make me your damsel in distress." This time it was Cam who laughed.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I really should take you back home." Cam said in disappointment. Claire was too was sad to see their time end. Quietly they got into the car. The drive however wasn't quiet at all. Cam told her some of the crazy situations Derrick got them into. He had Claire laughing the whole ride home. Cam pulled into Claire's driveway.

He rounded the car and opened Claire's door before she could open it herself.

"Why thank you kind sir." Claire giggled.

"I was my pleasure." Cam said as he walked her to her door.

Claire turned to Cam, "I guess this should be the awkward part."

Cam chuckled, "No it's only going to be awkward tomorrow."

"What?" Claire asked completely lost.

"You know tomorrow when we go on a date." Cam said with a hopeful grin on his face.

Claire smiled up at him shyly, "Ok."

Cam pulled Claire towards him, but Claire turned her head away.

"I'll kiss you on the doorstep tomorrow." Before he could react she went inside giving him a wink before closing the door behind her. Claire had her back to the door. Closing her eyes she re-lived the evening in her head. No matter how horrible it had started, it had the best ending ever.

"There you are!" Massie yelled, "I was worried sick."

Claire grabbed Massie and pulled her to her where she locked the door. She told her everything that happened. Massie was furious that Matt tried to get in her pants, but after she heard the part where Cam came Massie couldn't do anything but 'aww'. Claire finished my telling her about their date tomorrow.

"That is so sweet!" Massie exclaimed, "Oh my god! He is the sweetest ever!"

Claire laughed, "I know right! But Massie I'm really sorry I didn't listen to you. I was just mad at Cam."

Massie put her arm around Claire's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Twin, and I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone."

"That wasn't your fault. Your phone was dead." Claire said defending her.

"Still I guess it was a good thing because if I had picked up then you wouldn't have called Cam!"

"Yeah I sure you're right." Claire whispered almost to herself. The girls spent the rest of the night reminiscing about their insane childhood funs. It was two o'clock when they both finally fell asleep.

**So what did you think? Give me some ideas on how Derrick should get Massie 'cause I'm stuck. Thanks! **

**BTW REVIEW!**


End file.
